Avatar Aang: The Realized
by Unaccompanied.Minor14
Summary: The world has begun to heal in the month after the Firelord was defeated. But when troubling signs gather in the horizon, bad news shocks the Gaang, and hormones begin to take their victims, the Avatar will be needed once again. Who will remain standing?
1. Chapter 1

**_Alright, this is the beginning of a new story. I took a different angle on a few relationships but I hope you like it!_**

**

* * *

**

Avatar Aang: The Realized

**Chapter I-Meditation**

* * *

In…out. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat _again._

Avatar Aang blew a small gust of air from between his lips and as quickly sucked it back in again. Around him, the small candle flames grew and sunk back again then grew again as Aang inhaled. Right now, his mind was at a complete blank. No worries could penetrate his Avatar mind. Not the recent defeat of the Firelord…or the capture of the insane Azula…or even Katara's lips against his…her soft mouth against his, her skin smooth and soft beneath his tattooed hands, her soft, sweet smelling hair…

Aang groaned with anger and impatience and the flames burned high to the ceiling. With a squeal and a chatter, the lemur Momo leapt up from his sleeping place beside the candles and took off to the door, the end of his tail ever so slightly singed.

"Momo!" the soon-to-be-thirteen-year-old boy cried out, pained at his close companions distress. "I'm sorry…" But the lemur had disappeared out the window of the Fire palace, into the courtyard.

With another groan, the young Avatar flopped backwards onto the floor and covered his face with his hands. Funny, he'd thought that his troubles would disappear after he defeated the Firelord (or, as Ozai had liked to call himself, The Phoenix King) but strangely, that was far from the case. Of course, he no longer had a psychotic maniac (or maniac_s_) after his blood, and he no longer had to race to learn his bending, or to kill an evil dictator. Of course, there were the occasional small rebel group that popped up around the nations, but even they were easily handled by the many agents the fully realized Avatar and new Firelord Zuko had at hand. Now, all Aang had to look forward to be making sure the troops were brought back to the Fire Nation, signing peace treaties and stamping them with his seal in the meeting room, and sleeping.

And of course, Katara.

Even though he was alone, Aang could stop the warmth rushing to his face whenever he thought about the beautiful Water Tribe girl, his Water bending Master, and the beauty who'd stolen his heart. Even now, he still marveled at her skill, her determination, and treasured the first memory of them meeting: him waking up, after being frozen in ice for a hundred years, in her arms…those intense, sapphire eyes gazing into his, the wind blowing her hair gently around her, her soft, pink lips parted in an amazed smile…

Now different warmth came to a part of his body, making Aang spring up in embarrassment. Lately, _that _had been happening a lot more too. The Avatar took a deep breath to clear his mind of the thoughts that the monks would have frowned firmly upon. He smiled lightly when they began to disappear…

"Aang?"

And they were back.

"Are you alright?" the voice, _her _continued in a slightly worried tone. Aang swallowed and turned to look at Katara, meeting her concerned eyes with what was (hopefully) a contained, pleasant expression.

"Of course, Katara," Aang smiled. "I was meditating." His heart pounded in his chest.

Her blue eyes traveled from him to the dresser where the candles still burned brightly, then up the burn marks on the upholstery that went all the way to the ceiling. She raised an eyebrow. "I see. I could tell when Momo burst out of here and nearly took out Sokka's boomerang." Aang reddened but didn't reply, looking down at his feet. He couldn't help but feel so young compared to her, even now.

"Aang?" Katara repeated, coming closer and cupping his chin with her hand, lifting his face to meet her gaze. "Are you sure you're okay?" She was closer to him by now, and it took all of strength not to grab her around the waist and press his lips to hers, oh so gently…

"Why wouldn't I be?" A slight edge had entered his voice. "I mean…I did it. I did it, Katara…I'm living peacefully at the Fire Palace while Ozai rots in his cell!" His voice rose as he pulled away from her and stalked to the window and pointed. "Look! There are children, _Fire Nation _children playing on Appa! And I'm alive, I mastered the Avatar state, and…" his voice turned bitter "and everyone is with the person they love…Sokka has Suki and Zuko has Mai…"

She came behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. He tried to shrug it off but she kept it firmly in place. "Aang," she said steadily. When he didn't turn around, she pulled him around to face him. But instead of the angry expression of a man she'd seen before, she suddenly saw the sad, hurt eyes of a boy. "Oh…Aang…" she whispered.

"Why?" his voice was broken, and breaking. "Why do you keep doing this to me? Katara, I love you. I always have. Give me the chance to prove myself, please!" His eyes searched hers. "Please. You have to have some feeling for me. I know you do. Why, Katara?"

"Oh, Aang," she sighed and pulled him close. With a start, she realized that he'd grown. He'd grown a lot in the month since he'd defeated the Phoenix King, ever since they'd last kissed, and had grown immensely since he'd tumbled out of the iceberg into her arms. "You're not the little boy I knew," she whispered aloud before she known she was about to speak.

"I know," he practically moaned and with another start, she realized his voice had deepened, as well. He was on his way to becoming a man, and one that any woman would be proud to call her husband. "Katara…" But he couldn't find the words to finish his sentence.

"Aang," Katara whispered, her voice thick with emotion. The Avatar pulled back to look at her, noticing the change in her voice. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"Aang, this past year has been…incredible. And I mean that in more ways than one. But after all of this, how can…how can we just start up, as a couple?" She took his hand and cradled it between them. "How is it possible that…" she trailed off.

"Katara…I know we can do it. We can, I know it! Because we'll have each other…" He took her hands and cradled them against his chest, breathing deeply. He let out a puff of air, which formed the shape of a wobbly heart. Katara smiled at his new trick, but still bit her lip.

"Aang…I have a duty to my people…" she started, but was cut off by the sudden burst of fire at the other end of the room and Aang's grip intensifying.

"Now you just sound like Yue," he said bitterly, causing them both to remember the beautiful Northern Water Tribe Princess who'd sacrificed herself for her people. But he dropped her hands miserably. "I have a duty to, Katara…to be the leader, to help the world in times of crisis, making sure another war like this one doesn't happen again. To protect the people, including the people I love…" Here his gaze intensified into hers. "And when I die," he continued though his mind was shrieking to stop, especially when Katara flinched and didn't meet his gaze, "The Avatar will be reincarnated into the cycle. But the cycle will end when there aren't any more Airbenders _for_ the cycle!"

Aang went beet red when the words slipped past his teeth but Katara spoke before he could. "So that's it?" she asked angrily, her eyes finally meeting his. "You need to father a whole race and I was deemed the worthy mother? Is that all you want from me?"

"What? No!" The thought horrified him. "Katara…how can you think that? How can you think I could think—"

"Yes, I wonder how_ I _could think that. You just said it yourself!" Katara shouted at him. "How dare you…"

The words were slowly breaking the Avatar apart, piece by piece, word for word. "No! Katara, I…I don't know what I was saying. Forgive me. Please. That was disrespectful. I apologize with all my heart." He swallowed again. "That is not the only reason why I pursue you. In fact, it's not even a reason. I'm twelve, Katara. I can't expect to be a father or start the Air bending cycle again." His face was flaming now. "No. Katara…if I were ever worthy enough to have you like that, it would be because I love you more than anyone in the world. If anyone were to be a partner to me like that, it would be you…its always been you."

"Aang…"

"No…listen…the day you found me was honestly the best day of my life. You were the first one I saw when I woke up and ever since I haven't wanted to see another girl. You…you're beautiful, Katara…and strong, so graceful with water. You've saved my life more times than I can count, literally, and you get this…this _look _in your eyes when you Waterbend and you just have so much _passion _for it, and everything around you. You cared for Sokka and I when we couldn't care for ourselves, you were the mother and friend Toph never had and…" He would have rambled forever if not for the pair of lips that silenced him. His eyes widened then closed, molding his lips against Katara's, wrapping his arms around her waist. She responded with eager passion, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself closer to him, making his heart jump out of his chest. Their lips moved together in sync, and even well disciplined Aang couldn't hold back the moan of pleasure when chills moved up his body.

Eventually, Katara pulled back. Aang tried to capture another kiss, nipping at the air softly but Katara held back. Eventually, he opened his eyes to look at her in wonder. "K-Katara?" he choked out, shaken by her sudden change of heart.

"Oh, Aang," she breathed. "I…I'm so sorry. The only reason I didn't…continue after the comet was because….I-I thought that things would be so different, and they are! I was scared, because you're the _Avatar _and you're gonna be traveling around the world and I thought you'd find someone better…fathers wanting their daughters to marry you, for them to start the Airbender line again, and I just thought…" It was him who silenced her.

Their lips were softer this time, gentle, and he pulled back and whispered "You think too much…"

"So do you, Avatar," she whispered, leaning their foreheads against each others. "You've kept so much pent up inside. How long have you been thinking about the whole…race thing?" She felt his forehead grow hot.

"Ever since I was with the giant lion turtle," he whispered back. "I looked at my past lives and I saw the Air Nomad before me…It made me realized I'm the last one. The very last Airbender and after this…The Avatar cycle will break. For good."

"Oh…That's horrible." Katara was shocked as she held the Avatar close again. No child his age should have to worry about that kind of stuff. She repeated this thought back to him, but he just shook his head and shrugged.

"It's the duty of the Avatar to protect the people, and keep the cycle going," he murmured against her shoulder. "I…I have to. If not with the woman I love, then I'll just have to find another way…"

"But that's not fair!" Katara protested. "You have feelings…rights…you have a soul, and you can love."

"I _do _love," Aang corrected. "But it's not about me. It's never fair, Katara. If life were fair, I wouldn't be the last Airbender. I would have died long before you were born and the Avatar before me would be the one protecting the world. If life were fair, the world wouldn't have dumped all of this onto me. But they did, so I followed their commands. Now, I'm just going to have to follow this one."

"You talk like you're so old," Katara breathed. "Like you've grown in the hundred years you were frozen but kept your body young. It's too much for you, Aang. You can't do it alone…" Her eyes widened suddenly and she pulled back, grabbing his hand. "C'mon. I have an idea." And Katara led the Avatar from his room.

* * *

**Alright, so, two things. **

**One, I decided to have Aang and Katara's relationship start later on because, knowing Katara, she wouldn't be all for an immediate, deep, passionate romance as many of us dreamed for. If anyone disagrees, review or PM me and tell me why you think so. I'd love to hear your opinions!**

**Second, I hope you liked it. I want at least ten reviews if you want me to continue this. I'm open for suggestions and I will give credit. **

**Thanks, guys! Talk to you soon! :)**

**-The one, the only, 14 :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II-Fun on the Water**

"Yea-hahah! Whooo hoo!" An underwear-clad Avatar slipped up on the icy slide-like formation Katara had created, sliding down the wavering shoot and spitting out at the end, diving cleanly into the ocean below. With a tremendous SPLOOSH, water gushed up and rained along the shore as a grinning Aang bobbed to the surface and spit out a mouthful of sea water, a gleeful sparkle in his eye. Katara stood on the sand, smiling.

Sokka came up behind her. "Is Aang actually…having fun?" he asked, eyes wide in mock surprise. Katara swatted him on the arm.

"Shut up, Sokka!" she chastised. "Aang has had fun…" But she trailed off, watching the Avatar climb back up the ice tower to the slide. She hadn't seen that joyful expression on his face in weeks…months, even. Her throat tightened at the thought.

"Yeah, sure…" Sokka continued. "Isn't it crazy, watching that goofy little kid play and knowing he defeated the most dangerous person in the entire world?" He shook his head. "Incredible. That is one powerful bender."

Katara felt her insides churn at the mention of a powerful bender. Remembering the old fortuneteller, Aunt Woo, from nearly a year back still made the Water tribe girl shiver. Aunt Woo had predicted that she would marry a powerful bender. Now, knowing what Aang was capable for, Katara was pretty sure who her husband would be.

But the thought frightened her more than even the Firelord could.

Before she could continue her thoughts, a dripping wet monk ran up to her, grinning ecstatically. "Katara, you've gotta try this!" he shouted, hopping up and down. "C'mon!" He grabbed her hand, unconsciously entwining their fingers.

Katara hesitated. Although she'd created the slide, she was kind of afraid of the contraption herself. "I don't know, Aang," she hedged. "I don't have a bathing suit and…"

She was cut off by Aang tightening his grip on her hand gently. "C'mon, Katara," he said more quietly, the smile becoming more persuasive and even a tiny bit evil. "You know you want to…I think it's time for you to have some fun, too."

"Well…I…I mean I guess…"

Aang grinned. "Alright! C'mon, race you to the top!" He took off for the water, leaving a trail of flying sand behind him.

"Wait—Aang!" she called after him, but he was already diving into the water. With a sigh, she shrugged off her dress, so she was only in her undergarments. In a second, she was swimming quickly towards the slide. With a smirk, she raced past the Avatar on a piece of ice, then flipped neatly onto the ice, climbing quickly up.

"Hey, no fair!" Aang shouted, laughing and creating an air scooter to ride up the ice. The two friends raced to the top of the slide, bursting up at the top in an explosion of air and water. They flopped on the top, gasping for air.

Dripping wet, Katara rolled over and giggled at the heap of Aang, curled up and soaking beside her. He looked up at her with his big gray eyes, and started laughing too. For a moment, they laid there, laughing crazily. Then Aang sat up, shook the water off his body, and actually looked at Katara. With a stifled gasp, he swallowed hard. She laid there, eyes closed with a small smile on her face. Against his will, his eyes traveled down her body, pressing his lips together at the sight of her exposed stomach. Of course, he'd seen Katara like this before. But that time, he didn't feel the warmth in his core, sliding downwards…

With another gasp, he leapt up and spun away, wrapping his arms around himself and breathing in deeply.

"Aang?" Katara opened her eyes to see Aang standing away from her, his shoulders tense and rigid. "Aang, are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked, getting to her feet and coming closer.

"N-Nothing," Aang replied quickly. "Just cold…come on, let's go down the slide!" Before she could reply, he flung himself down the shoot and was gone. Katara stood shocked. Aang never complained of the cold. He was more disciplined than that…

Katara shook her head. If something was wrong, he'd tell her later. With a whoop, she followed Aang down the slide, laughing the entire way.

An hour later, Katara pulled her dress on over her wet, shivering body and ran her fingers through her dark brown hair, wincing when they hit a knot.

Behind her, Aang pulled on his pants and shirt on, blowing the air off of him in a burst of air. He smoothed down his clothes and came to stand beside the Water bender. "Thanks, Katara, for all of this." He gestured to the now-melting slide. "It was so much fun. I need it. Thank you."

Katara smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Of course, Aang," she murmured. "I know you needed this. You've been under so much stress lately…it was worth it to see you smiling like that again."

Aang smiled against the soft, silky fabric of her dress, burying his nose in her soft hair. "It was good to see you smiling, too," he replied. "You haven't had fun since, well, since Zuko turned to our side."

Katara chuckled. "I guess so." She pulled the boy closer for a second, then stepped back to smile at him. "C'mon, someone looks like they could use a hot bath and some egg custard." Aang grinned.

"Race Ya!" With a lingering grin, he hopped up and tore towards the town and the Fire Palace. Katara smiled and let him run. She walked slower behind him, taking her time up the path. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the Earth bender leaning against a rock and twirling two between her fingers.

"Man, your heart is like a jackalope rabbit." Toph commented, making Katara jump a mile. Before Katara could scold her, Toph continued. "It almost seems like you might actually _like_ Aang. You might loooove him."

"What are you talking about?" Katara scoffed. "Of course I love Aang. He and I have been through a lot. We care a lot about each other."

"That's not what I meant." With a lazy flick, Toph crushed the pebbles and tossed them away. "I mean, even when he's in the same room with you, his heart goes crazy and lately, I'm getting a lot of heat from him, too." She smirked, sensing Katara's tomato blush. "And you're not far, either. I can hear it, how you talk about him. It's in your voice."

"It is not, Toph," Katara grumbled. "Aang is family. He knows that."

"Does he?" Toph teased. "I happened to have heard a little rumor swirling about the palace. Apparently, the maid saw you and Aang kissing in his chamber." She paused, and the grin grew impossibly wider. "You don't have to confirm it. Your heart says it all." With a little wave, she waved her hand and disappeared into the ground. But Katara could still hear her laughter.

With an exasperated grumble, Katara stamped her foot. "Feel that, Blind Bandit," she mumbled, starting up the path again.

"C'mon, Katara!" Aang called, hopping up about a mile ahead of her. Katara smiled.

"Coming, Aang!"

* * *

A couple hundred miles away, deep inside the Boiling Rock prison, laid a forlorn figure. With a hiss and a scream, she beat against the metal door of her cell. "You traitors! You will pay for your treason against my father and me! You will all PAY!"

With another wild cry, Azula kicked the door and flung herself backwards, sobs racking her body.

"I will get you, Avatar!" she howled. "Your little Water Tribe peasant, too!" All she needed was a plan…and she would get one.

* * *

**Thanks for all the positive feedback, guys! You're the best! This was a little fluffy chapter, but I'm working on a plot to speed things up. The chapters would probably be longer then. I hope you guys will like it! :D **

**Any suggestions? I'm ready to hear them! **


End file.
